Regina & Robin: Grenzerscheinungen
by Lyvianne
Summary: !Vorsicht Spoiler! spielt nach Staffel 4 Episode 12 Regina und Robin müssen sich trennen! Was geschieht danach? Werden sie wieder zueinander finden?Und vor allem was fühlen sie? Erzählt abwechselnd aus der Sicht von Regina und Robin...


**An der Stadtgrenze:**

Es war eine der härtesten Entscheidungen ihres Lebens.

Sie versuchte jetzt schon seinen Kuss für immer in ihrem Gedächtnis zu bewahren.

Aber sie wusste, das sie es beenden musste, weil sie sonst schwach würde.

Also stieß sie ihn sanft von sich weg, blickte ein letztes Mal in seine Augen, fühlte die Berührung seiner Hand bis tief in ihr Herz und ließ ihn gehen – für immer.

Die Tränen traten ihr in die Augen als sie seine suchenden Augen sah, wissend, dass sie, sie nie wieder richtig erblicken würden.

Noch lange stand sie dort. Selbst als sie ihn ebenfalls nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Es war alles eine Lüge! Ein leiser Zorn ergriff von ihr Besitz. Sie holte die Seite heraus. Hätte sie es doch damals wirklich getan! Aber es hatte nie sein sollen. Wahrscheinlich war es das, was diese Seite ihr sagen wollte. Sie würde immer knapp davor stehen, kurz davor ihr Glück zu greifen aber es nie wirklich schaffen können. Das Schicksal wollte es, dass die Bösen nie wirklich glücklich sind. Wie sie es hasste.

Langsam zeriss sie dieses unheilvolle Blatt, das ihr erst alles versprochen hatte obwohl ihr wieder alles genommen wurde.

Aber das würde sich jetzt ändern! Auch wenn sie noch nicht ganz wusste wie, aber Golds Worte hatten doch einigen Eindruck bei ihr hinterlassen.

**Auf der anderen Seite der Grenze:**

Er spürte noch ihre Hand durch die Grenze hindurch als sie ihm durch eine sonderbare Macht entrissen wurde.

Sein Versuch sie irgendwie durch die magische Barierre zu sehen scheiterte jäh. Er sah nur eine weite verlassene Straße die tiefer durch den Wald führte.

Roland sprang in seine Arme und Robin wurde klar was jetzt wirklich für ihn zählen musste. Dennoch konnte er einen letzten Blick, hin zu ihr nicht verhindern.

Marian zog ihn schließlich herum und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg die Straße hinunter.

Nach ca. 3 Stunden Fußmarsch erreichten sie endlich das Diner von dem Regina gesprochen hatte.

Alle waren hungrig und froh dort zu sein, sie bestellten etwas zu Essen und einen Übernachtungsplatz. Morgen würden sie schon sehen wie es weiterging.

Roland und Marian schliefen recht schnell ein aber Robin konnte es nicht. Zuviel ging in seinem Kopf vor. Gerade heute morgen noch klopfte er an Reginas Tür um sie zu einem kleinen gemeinsamen Frühstück einzuladen.

„_Robin? Was tust du hier?Wir sollten uns doch nicht treffen!"_

„_Ich wollte dich sehen! Ich bin so unglaublich froh, dass es dir gut geht und du keinen Schaden von dem Zauber der Schnee Königin davon getragen hast!" _

„_Du meinst wohl eher, dass niemand anderes von mir verletzt wurde! Obwohl ich knapp davor war...!" sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln als sie sich an ihren Kampf mit ihrer Stieftochter erinnerte._

„_Ich wusste immer, dass dich nichts davon abhalten kann, das zu erreichen was du willst!" _

_Regina fühlte sich geschmeichelt, sie liebte es seine Komplimente zu hören. Aber sie spürte dass Robin um irgendetwas herum redete. _

„_Warum bist du wirklich hier Robin?"_

_Er schaute zu Boden. DAS war definitiv kein gutes Zeichen._

„_Ich...ich ...es fällt mir unglaublich schwer aber du bist die Einzige die ich darum bitten kann! Nun da die Schneekönigin ja jetzt besiegt ist, hat sich der Eiszauber auf Marian..." _

_...bei der Erwähnung dieses Namen verkrampfte sich Regina sofort._

„_... aufgelöst und jetzt brauche ich dich damit du ihr Herz wieder einsetzt!"_

_Robin sah sie an um feststellen zu können ob seine Bitte sie zu sehr verletzt hatte. Aber er wollte niemand anderen wie Emma oder Rumpelstilzchen danach fragen, da Regina die ganze Zeit diejenige war, die versucht hat Marian zu retten. Auch wenn es noch so hart war für sie. _

_Regina war den Tränen nahe – natürlich was hatte sie denn gedacht weswegen er hergekommen war?Aber sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. Selbst vor ihm trug sie nun schon ihre Maske!_

„_Natürlich..!" erwiderte sie._

„_Ich danke dir! Aber zuvor muss ich dir noch etwas zeigen! Ist Henry da?" _

„_Nein im moment nicht warum?" fragte sie ihn erstaunt._

„_Sehr gut!" und damit nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie ins Haus hinein. In seiner anderen Hand hob er den Korb auf den er neben der Tür versteckt hatte. _

„_Was hast du vor?" _

„_Frühstück! Ich hoffe du hast noch ein wenig Hunger! Ich dachte mir dass ich dir für deine Hilfe irgendwie danken muss!"_

„_Robin das brauchst du nicht! Du weißt dass ich dir gerne helfe!"_

„_Ich weiß! Aber trotzdem darf ich es dir doch ein wenig versüßen. Ich will einfach nochmal in aller Ruhe bei dir sein bevor es wieder kompliziert wird! Ich liebe dich und und ich werde niemals damit aufhören!"_

_Er küsste sie vorsichtig. Regina hatte nicht damit gerechnet, und machte sich steif ,bevor sie wie so oft ,in seiner Berühtung versank und endlich wieder sie selbst sein durfte._

Robin dachte daran zurück und seufzte leise.

Danach ging alles ganz schnell. Viel zu schnell!

Marian bekam ihr Herz zurück und wachte auf. Aber sie bemerkte, dass etwas anders war und stellte ihn zur Rede. Er gestand ihr seine Gefühle für Regina woraufhin sie davonstürmte. Als sie wieder kam erzählte Marian, dass sie bei Regina war und von ihm nur verlangte zu seiner Entscheidung zu stehen. Robin rief daraufhin Regina an und bat sie um ein Treffen.

Er erinnerte sich genau an die Worte die er zu ihr sagte, der Moment als sie begriff, dass sie eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben konnten.

Vor allem aber erinnerte er sich daran wie kurz nur sie diesen besonderen Moment genießen konnten.


End file.
